Le défi de solitude
by Fairy Bloody
Summary: Pour tout résumer cette phrase qui je l'espère vous donnera envie de lire : "C'était une lettre : tu va payer pour ton ami le menteur, qui a souiller mon nom si mignon on me battant sans le vouloir ..."
1. Chapitre 1 : Une âme ignorée

Sanji étais dans la cuisine comme a son habitude quand il entendis un bruit provenant du pond du bateau, il sorti donc pour voir d'où provenais le bruit.

Arriver sur le pont une tempête faisais rage, et tout le monde étais a son poste, Sanji trouvais étrange que personne ne l'ais appeler pour prendre par au instruction que Nami donnais a l'équipage.

Il crias alors de toute c'est force pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête, mais personne ne lui répondis.

Contrarier d'être ignorer il décidas de ne pas faire attention à eux et de suivre quand même les instructions de Nami.

Il tenta d'attraper une corde pour la rattacher au mats mais celle-ci lui passa à travers …

Sanji n'en cru pas ses yeux et réessayas d'attraper la corde, Mais elle lui échappa encor une fois, au même moment Zoro passa a coter de lui et s'empara de la corde.

Sanji déjà désorienté par se qu'il venais de se produire, ne compris pas pourquoi Zoro l'ignorais de cette manière.

**Oi Marimo ! OI ! Répond moi Baka-marimo ! OIII ! Oi … Zoro … !**

Sanji commençais à comprendre se qui lui arrivais … Il ne voulais pas se l'avouer mais sa lui faisait peur, très peur …

**POV Sanji (sur le pont)**

_Je suis transparent ? … Nan ! Pire … Je suis un spectre , une âme … Comment es arriver ? Pourquoi ne m'entendent-ils pas ? Et si je ne suis qu'une âme … Où est mon corps ? … Dans la cuisine !_

Sanji couru dans la cuisine pour vérifier si son corps si trouvais, il avais vu juste son corps in-animer étais étalé sur le sol avec un papier posé dessus.

C'était une lettre _**: « tu va payer pour ton ami le menteur, qui a souiller mon nom si mignon on me battant sans le vouloir ...J'ai entendu dire que tu aime rendre service à la jante féminine ? A la bonheurs ! Je souhaiterais que tu me rende un service : Tester mon nouveau pouvoir, pour le tester il va falloir me montrer à quel point il peut être difficile de le contrer ou d'annuler ses effets. Ton but maintenant … retrouver ton enveloppe charnelle. »**_

_**Perona. **_

_**Ps :Je te donne un indice pour t'aider un peu (Sérieusement je suis pas trop gentille ?) Tu peux te glisser dans un objet, un seul et une seul fois choisi le bien, mais attention ! la première personne a qui tu parleras après t'y être immiscer seras la seul a pouvoir te voir et te parler jusqu'à se que tu retrouve ton corps d'origine.**_

_Pardon ? Nan mais je rêve là … C'est pas possible c'est un cas nullard …_

_Perona ? C'est qui celle-la ? … _Sanji réfléchi et compris enfin _… Maiiiis ouiiii Perona ! Cette douce jeune fille à la chevelure rose bonbon dégageant un doux parfum de barbapapa … Aaaa douce demoiselle … … … Sanji … Mon vieux c'est bien beau d'être tout de suite émerveiller par cette demoiselle mais, maintenant à cause d'elle tu te retrouve dans un beau pétrin …_

**Elle veux que je trouve une solution a se problème ?! OK ! Défie accepter !**

_Le question est plus : quel objet vais-je utiliser pour pouvoir m'en sortir … ? Une table ? Nan … Une carte ? … Nami-swan me tuerais … Un livre … La se serais Robin-chwan qui me tuerais … Il me fraudais plus quelque chose avec la quel je vas pouvoir me mouvoir n'importe ou, saisir des objets et surtout parler …_

**Fin POV Sanji (dans la cuisine)**

La tempête c'était arrêter Sanji commença alors à faire le tour du bateau histoire de trouver des idées pour son corps provisoire. C'est en passant dans la resserve qu'il vis au fond d'un tonneau vide une peluche super mignonne, c'était une sorte de chat jaune avec le boute des oreille noir. Il l'envisagea de la choisir comme corps mais se dis que c'était ridicule. Après avoir chercher longuement d'autre solution, il ravala sa fierté et rentra dans le corps du petit animal en peluche.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Peluche ou katana ?

Après avoir pris possession du corps de l'animal en peluche, Sanji sortis du tonneau avec difficulté mais après s'être débattu plusieurs minutes il réussi à le faire basculé.  
>Il courut dans la cuisine pour y trouver son corps et le cacher aux yeux de l'équipage, il l'enferma dans un placard a coter de la réserve avant de se diriger vers le pont.<br>Le pont du navire étais illuminer par un soleil digne des étés les plus chaud, la tempête avais cessée.

Sanji se faufila discrètement le long du mur pour aller se cacher à l'arrière de bateau en attendant de voir quelqu'un, digne de se voir accorder le privilège de partager cette expérience avec lui ... Ou pas ...

Il marchait à reculons pour être sur que personne ne le vois, mais il ne se doutais pas qu'à l'arrière du bateau se trouvais Zoro qui comme a son habitude s'exercer aux sabres.  
>Zoro couper des briques pour aiguiser la précision de ses attaques.<br>Au moment même ou le Katana de Zoro toucha la brique, Sanji trébucha et se tapas la tête contre le sol du bateaux. Il cria de douleur, mais se releva assez vite pour aller se cacher, au même moment il entendis Zoro hurler.

**Quoi ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Mon sabre ma parler ! mon sabre ma parler !**

Usopp accouru en entendant les cris de se dernier :

**Mais qu'es qu'il te prend de crier comme sa ?** Demanda Usopp.  
><strong>Je ... MON SABRE ! Il ma parlé ! Au moment ou j'allais couper la brique il c'est écrié « Aïe ! Sa fais mal ! Si j'étais humain je ne me serais pas retrouvé dans cette situation !<strong>

Usopp explosa de rire face a son ami.

**Ton sabre ta parler ?! Je ... Bouahahaha ! Nan ... nan ! Je n'en peux plus j'ai mal au ventre ! x')**  
><strong>Mais je ne te ment paaas !<strong> Crias Zoro.  
><strong>Zoro ... Je suis le mieux placer pour savoir dissocier la vérité du mensonge et SA ... C'est un mensonge !<strong> Dis Usopp avant d'éclaté de rire une seconde fois.

Usopp partis en rigolant laissant Zoro seul et extrêmement choquer, pour le bonheurs de Sanji qui aillant vu toute la cène pensa à un jeu très amusant.  
>Sanji monta dans le « Jardin de mandarinier » de Nami et commença sont jeu avec Zoro.<p>

**Pourquoi Usopp ne te crois pas ?** Dis Sanji cacher discrètement derrière un mandarinier.  
><strong>Je le savais ! Je ne suis pas fou tu paaaarle !<strong>  
><strong>Bien sure depuis toujours !<strong>  
><strong>Mais ... Mais ... Quoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis plutôt ?<strong>  
><strong>Je ne sais pas ... Peut être par peur que tu comprenne mais sentiment pour toi ...<strong>  
><strong>Tu quoi ?!<strong> Dis Zoro les yeux fixer sur son sabre pour le plaisir de Sanji déjà mort de rire.  
><strong>Je ... Je ... t'aime ...<strong> Sanji eu beaucoup de mal a dire c'est mot, serait-ce parce que il rigolais trop ou par peur dis prendre goût ?  
><strong>Mais pourquoi dis tu sa alors qu tu sais déjà que j'en aime un autre ...<strong>  
><strong>Comment aurais-je pu savoir ?<strong> Dit Sanji avant d'étouffer un rire.  
><strong>Je t'en parle tout les jours je te rappelle ...<strong>

Sanji n'en pouvais plus il rigolais tellement qu'il se mit à pleurer et ne se retenais plus de rire.  
>Zoro reconnu son rire et compris se qu'il venais de se passer.<p>

**Ero-cook ? Sort de derrière cet arbre et arrête de rire !** Dis Zoro un poil énerver.**Sort bon sang !**

Sanji l'entendis et pris de panique il n'arrivais plus a bouger.

**Ero-cook sort !**

**Sanji !**

Contre tout attente Zoro courut le chercher derrière l'arbre et tomba nez a nez avec le petit animal jaune. Il ne compris pas tout de suite se qui se passer.

**Baka-cook ? ... Ou est tu ? Sort de ta cachette !**

Sanji ne savais plus quoi faire il étais bloquer ...  
><strong>Epuis c'est quoi cette peluche ?<strong> dis Zoro en attrapant Sanji pas les oreilles.  
><strong>Tu me fais mal Marimo ! Lâche moi !<strong> Sanji se rendis compte (mais trop tard) qu'il venais de parler à Zoro en face à face ... Et qu'il venais donc de liée son destin au sien, et sa pour longtemps.

Zoro écarquilla les yeux et s'assit face a Sanji.

... **Juste ... Heuuu ... Pourquoi ?! et surtout ... Comment ?!** Dis Zoro.  
><strong>Bah ... écoute demande a Perona ... La fille de triller bark ...<strong> Dis Sanji baissant les yeux et tendant la lettre de Perona a Zoro.

Zoro lue la lettre et leva les yeux vers Sanji ...

**Donc je suis maintenant le seul à pouvoir te voir et t'entendre ... Et je dois t'aider a retrouver ton corps d'origine c'est sa ?** Dis Zoro **perplexe.**  
><strong>Oui ... C'est sa ...<strong>  
><strong>Et et as-tu déjà une idée de comment regagner ton corps ?<strong>  
><strong>Nan ...<strong>

Zoro se leva se dirigea sur le pont et convoqua tout l'équipage , leurs aillant expliquant le problème.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Acteur de solitude

A sont grand étonnement personne ne semblas le comprendre.  
>Nami regarda Zoro longuement avant de lui poser une question des plus inattendu.<p>

**Excuse moi Zoro mais ... Qui es ... Sanji ?**  
><strong>P-Pardon ?! Tu es serieuse ? ...<strong>

Sanji n'en cru pas ses oreille, il senti ses jambes faiblir face a l'annonce de Nami et tomba a genoux.

_**N-nami-swan ? ... Nami ? Oi ... C'est moi !**_ Dis Sanji d'une voie tremblante.

Zoro regarda Sanji tristement.

**Elle ne peut pas t'entendre ero-cook ...**  
><em><strong>Si ! Namiiii ! Luffyyy ! Usooopp ! Oi ! Mina ... C'est moi ... Sanji ...<strong>_

Nami regarda Zoro intriguer.

**Zoro ... A qui tu parle ? Tu es vraiment ... Bizarre en ce moment ...**  
><strong>Ah qui je ? Hein ? Euu ... Personne ... Je suis fatiguer ... Je vais aller me reposer dans la vigie ...<strong>

Tous le toisèrent du regard avant de le laisser s'éloigner très déstabiliser.  
>Il discutèrent un temps de se qu'il venais de se passer, puis retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations.<p>

Zoro suivit de près par Sanji arriva dans la vigie et s'assit sur un des bancs de celle-ci avant de lever la tête vers Sanji assit lui sur le sol face à Zoro la tête baisser et le regard triste.

**Ils ne savent pas qui je suis ...**  
><strong>Cook ... Je suis désoler ... On va trouver une solution !<strong>  
><strong>Arrête ! Je ne veut pas de ta pitié !<strong>  
><strong>J-je ... Se n'est pas de la pitié ! ...<strong>  
><strong>C'est quoi alors ? Tu es compatissant ? Toi ?! ...<strong>

Sanji leva les yeux vers Zoro. Celui-ci remarqua tout de suite les larmes aux coins des yeux de la petite peluche.

**Cook ... Tu ...**

Sanji se leva brusquement et parti d'un pas décider vers la porte de la vigie.

**Je quoi ? ... Tu serais pas dans le même état toi a ma place ? Il ne savent plus qui je suis ... Alors que hier encore nous rions ensemble !** ...  
><strong>Si ... M-moi aussi je ne serais pas bien ... Mais tu ... Euuu ... Enfin ... Je ne t'ais pas oublier moi ...<strong>

Sanji fut surprit d'entendre sa de la part du sabreur mais laissa tout de même ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

**Heureusement ... Sa aurais étais le pire ...** Murmura Sanji avant d'écarquiller les yeux choquer par les paroles qu'il venais de prononcer.

Zoro tendis l'oreille.

**Tu a dis quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas bien entendu ...**  
><strong>J-je ... R-rien je me parlais a moi même ...<strong>  
><strong>Si tu le dis ...<strong> Zoro se leva et attrapa la peluche par les oreilles pour la soulever  
><strong>Oiii ! Qu-quesqu'il te prend ?!<strong>  
><strong>Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser partir pleurer tout seul ? ...<strong> Dis Zoro d'un aire désespérer .  
><strong>Nan mais depuis quand tu te fais du souci pour moi ?!<strong> Dis Sanji un peu irriter.  
><strong>Je me suis toujours fais du souci pour toi !<strong> Dis Zoro énerver tenant Sanji fasse a lui part les oreilles.  
><strong>Tu ne devrais pas ! Nous somme rivale se n'est pas normale !<strong>  
><strong>Bien sure que c'est normale ! puisque je ...<strong>  
><strong>Puisque tu ?!<strong> Dis Sanji toujours irriter.  
><strong>T-Tu es mon Nakama ! Alors oui c'est normale !<strong> Dis Zoro avant de déposer Sanji sur le sol et de sen aller de la vigie a toute vitesse.  
><strong>Marimo ! Attend ! ... Nan mais il est sérieux la ? Il me fais quoi ? C'est quoi cette cène ? Et pourquoi il étais tout rouge ? Pourquoi il c 'est fait du souci pour moi ? ...Ah ... Oui ... Je suis son Nakama ... C'est pour sa ...<strong> Sur ces dernière paroles Sanji paru déçus par cette petite conclusion.

Sans trop s'en rendre compte Sanji s'endormis à même le sol ne faisant pas attention au froid environant.  
>Quelque heure plus tard durant la nuit se fut a Zoro de prendre la garde il alla donc dans la vigie et trouva la peluche endormis au centre de la pièce toute grelottante.<p>

**S-sanji ? ...**

Celui-ci ne répondit pas il semblais dormir à point fermer. Zoro décida donc de le porter sur le banc et lui donna une couverture. Il s'assit a coter de l'animal en peluche et le regarda longuement dormir, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il délaisser son tour de garde.

**Je souhaiterais tellement me trouver la ... Endormis à ta place dans cette peluche ... Que tu n'est plus à souffrir de cette solitude qui t'accable ... Je suis tellement désoler ... Cette Perona le défi qu'elle ta donner ... Ce défi de solitude ... j'aimerais tellement que nous le surmontions ensemble ... Mais pour sa il faudrait que tu me vois comme ton ami et non ton rival ...**

Continuant a parler pensant ne s'adresser qu'as lui même Zoro ne se rendit pas compte que Sanji s'était réveiller au début de son discourt. Il est rester la sent bouger sens dire un mot laissant Zoro parler, et savourant chacune de ses paroles aussi embarrassante quelle pouvaient être touchante.

**Tu n'est pas seul ... Quand le comprendras-tu ? ... Je suis là ... Et je t'aiderais ... Tes souffrances ... Tes blessures ... Tes paroles ... Tes mouvements ... Je connais tout de toi plus que tu ne le crois ... Mon intérêt pour toi n'est même plus celui d'un ami d'un compagnon ou d'un rivale ... Je te connais plus que tu ne te connais toi même ... Je t'aime ...**

Sur ces paroles Sanji frissonna il se forma alors dans son ventre un étrange sentiment , ce sentiment n'étais ni bon ni mauvais, il dégager quelque chose de dérangeant mais aussi quelque chose d'agréable.  
>Zoro vis Sanji remuer et fut prit de panique.<p>

**... S-Sanji ?! ... Euuu ... C-cook ? ...**

Contre toute attente Sanji fis mine de dormir se qui eu pour effet de tout de suite rassurer Zoro qui après avoir passer de longue minute à ruminer sur se qu'il venais de dire s'endormit et pris la peluche dans c'est bras comme un enfant l'aurais fait avec son doudou.

Le lendemain matin Sanji réveiller par les rayon du soleil ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il essaya de se mouvoir mais quelque chose semblait l'en empêcher. C'est alors qu'il compris la situation dans la quelle il se trouvais. Zoro le tenais fermant dans ses bras comme s'il était une vulgaire peluche sans vie, sur le moment ça le dérangea et le mis mal alaise, mais après quelque minute il y pris goût et se blotti contre le torse dénuder de Zoro qui ne mis pas longtemps à se réveiller.

**Hum ... ?** Zoro se frotta les yeux Sanji toujours dans les bras.  
>... <strong>Hum ! Hum ! ...<strong> Sanji quand a lui fin une toux pour lui faire remarquer la situation.  
>... <strong>Hum ... ? Oh ... Ohayo Sanji ...<strong> Zoro eu un moment d'absence puis se leva brusquement laissant tomber Sanji sur le sol.  
>... <strong>Ohayo ? ... Sanji ? ...<strong> Sanji souri un peu avant de sauter sur l'épaule de Zoro.

Zoro fut surprit de voir Sanji agir de cette manière mais ne posa pas trop de question.

**On va manger ?** Dis Sanji très enjouer.  
><strong>O-ouai ...<strong>  
><strong>Bah alors ? Tu avais l'aire moins ma alaise lorsque tu divaguais quand j'étais censé dormir !<strong> Dis Sanji en retenant un rire.  
><strong>Que-Quoi ?! Tu ne dormais pas ?!<strong>  
><strong>Hum ... Nan pourquoi ?<strong>  
><strong>N-nan rien c'est pas grave laisse tomber ...<strong>

Zoro n'insista pas aillant l'espoir que Sanji n'est pas entendu la parti « Je t'aime » .

**Jusqu'à****se que tu t'endorme je n'est as fermer l'œil ...** Dis Sanji d'une voie un peu gêner.**Je n'est pas rater un miette de ton discoure ...**

Zoro se sentie partir lorsqu'il entendit Sanji dire cela.

Voila Voila ! Vous en penser quoi ? ^^" évidement c'est loin d'être terminer bien sure ! )


	4. Chapitre 4 : Délivrance sacrificiel

Zoro marcha tout droit en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu Sanji.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine ils furent surpris de n'y trouver aucun repas.

« ** - Ou ont les autres ? Et le repas ? Pourquoi personne n'a cuisineé ?** Sanji et Zoro ne comprenais pas se qui se passais. »

A ce moment la Nami entra dans la pièce.

«** - Zoro ! Cava mieux depuis hier ?**

**Comment sa ?**

**Bah on était nous inquiet … Tu paraissais … Absent … **

**Nan, pas plus que sa …**

**Ah. Bon.**

… **Et sinon … Euuu on aimerait bien savoir pourquoi le repas na pas étais préparer …**

**On ? …**

**Euuu JE ! JE !**

… **Tu es vraiment pas normal …**

**Et donc ? Le repas ?**

**Le quoi ?**

**Bah le repas … Manger quoi ? Se nourrire …**

**Mais de quoi tu parle enfin …**

**Hein ? … Tu te fou de ma gueule là c'est sa ? …**

**Tu devrais aller voir Chopper … Tu dis des choses incompréhensible …**

**Pardon ? Mais je tu parles juste d'un repas la ! De manger ! Tu sais ?! Se nourrire pour pas mourrire ! He Ho ?!**

… **Nan … Je vois pas …**

… **Bon … Sur ce ... je cherche Luffy tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?**

**Nan …**

**Bon bah merci quand même hein … Et soigne toi bien …**

**JE SUIS PAS MALADE !**

**Oui oui bien sure … **Nami quitta la pièce sans se retourner laissant ainsi Zoro et Sanji seul avec leurs mines ahuri.

**WOW ! Je rêve la ? Rassure moi ?! **Dis zoro en regardant Sanji. »

Sanji ne lui répondit pas. Celui-ci etais choquer. Il sauta de l'épaule de son nakama et sauta sur la table de la salle à manger avant de si asseoir encore sous le choque.

«** -Marimo … Elle ne se souvient pas de moi … et je crois … Qu'elle ne se souvient de rien en rapport avec ma personne …**

… **Sa veux dire …**

**Oui … Si on trouve pas de solution tout de suite …. Ces abrutis vont se laisser mourrire de faim ...**

… **Ouai … Et comment on est censé trouver ? …**

**Aucune idée …**

Zoro pris les temps de manger avant de remonter dans la régis accompagner de son mignon ami jaune.

Sanji réfléchissais … Il cherchais … Non loin de la Zoro lui s'entraînait.

Tout a coup Zoro se stoppa net dans son entraînement et se mis à rougir …

Sanji le regarda un eu surpris.

«** - Bah qu'es-qu'il t'arrive ?**

**Et … Et si … La solution …**

**Ta une idée ?!**

**Ouai … Peut-être …**

**Et si c'est comme dans les comtes de grand-mere …**

**Hein ?**

**Ouai avec les princesses, les grenouilles et tout …**

**Pardon ? Sanji explosa de rire Haaaaaahahahahahaha ! **

**Bah quoi ?! Arrête de rire !**

**Et qui serait ma princesse dis moi ?! Toi ?! Haahahahahaha ! Nan ! Ya pas moyen ! Hahahahahahahaha ! Sanji se roulais parterre. Il n'en pouvais plus.**

**HO CAVA HEIN ! MOI JE CHERCHER AU MOINS C'EST PA- **Zoro fut couper par les cris de Nami.

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! **»

Il regarda par la fenêtre et recula surprit quand il vit le pont envahit de pirates. L'équipage se battant contre l'attaque de l'équipage ennemi.

Zoro attrapa Sanji le mis sur son épaule et se mis à courir. Avant de rejoindre l'équipage Zoro déposa Sanji sur le coter.

« -** Tu peux pas te battre, alors tu bouge pas d'ici.**

**Pardon ? Je peux peut-etre etre utile !**

**NAN ! »**

Sur ces dernières parole Zoro abandonna Sanji en parti prendre par au combat.

_**Nan mais hooo ! Pour qui il se prend se breteur de mes deux la ?! Nan mais on aura tout vu ! je fait se que je veux !**_

Sanji contrarier par Zoro decida tout de même de prendre par au combat comme il pouvait. Il fit tomber quelques personnes en se mettent sur leurs chemins. (C'est tout se qu'il pouvait faire de toute manière … XD)

L'équipage avais repoussé l'ennemi hors du bateau.

Mais tout a coup Sanji vit un homme tirer sur Zoro. Le sabreur ne le vit qu'au dernier moment, et croyant qu'il allait mourir de cette balle il ferma les yeux, mais quand il rouvrir les yeux il vit la petite peluche devant lui aillant encaisser le choque.

«** - Sanji ?! »**

Tout le monde fut surprit de voir la balle disparaître. Seul Zoro et Sanji comprenais.

Le garçons au cheveu vert pris le petite peluche dans ses mains et la secoua.

« - **Sanji ?! »**

Celle-ci ne montra aucun signe de vie.

Nami s'avance alors vers Zoro.

«** - C'est quoi cette peluche ? …**

**Tu la voie ?!**

**Bah oui normale quoi …**

**Nan ! Pas normale ! »**

Zoro pris la peluche et alla s'enfermer dans la régis.

**« - C'est pas vrais … C'est pas vrais … C'est pas vrais … Pourquoi il a fait sa … Pourquoi … Nan … Sanji … Nan ... »**

Zoro s'effondra en larmes malgret lui. Pleurant sur la peluche. Quand un fantôme l'interpella, il tenait une lettre avec l'inscription « Zoro » dessus.

Le fantôme lui donna l'enveloppe et disparut aussitôt.

Zoro la prit ne s'arretant pas de pleurer, il l'ouvrit et commença a la lire : «_** Ton ami a payer le prix des erreurs du menteur au long nez, il m'a prouver mon pouvoir et ma montrer ses limites. Ainsi en se libérant de ce sort il a effacé les dettes de tout votre équipages et retrouver son enveloppe charnelle. Cependant je ne garanti en rien la vie de se dernier après avoir retrouver son corps et n'en suis en rien coupable si celui-ci est mort. Seul ton ami au long nez restera coupable de sa possible mort et ceux a tout jamais. **_

_**Perona. **_

_**Ps : Oui j'aime bien les « ps » Haha ! Ne trouve tu pas troooop mignon la facons dont il ta proteger de se tire ? Haha ! Moi je me suis regaler ! »**_

**« - Il a … Retrouver son corps ?! »**

Zoro se releva brusquement et couru vers la réserve. Arriver devant la porte il pleurais toujours, laissant ses larmes couler. Il sorti la clef de la reserve de sa poche.

Au moment ou il s'avança vers la porte pour l'ouvrit celle-ci tomba violemment devant lui. derrière la porte se trouver Sanji, énerver d'avoir été enfermé.

Zoro equarquilla les yeux en tomba a genoux a la vue du cuisinier, debout devant lui et bien vivant. Il lâcha la clef et la laissa tomber par terre.

Sanji fut surprit de voir Zoro derrière la porte qu'il venais de détruire. Mais se qui le surprit surtout c'était l'état dans le quel était le bretteur.

**« - Zoro ? … **L'homme aux cheveux verts ne bougea pas d'un pouce** … Zoro ? …**

**S-sanji ? … Tu es en vie ? …**

**Oui ! T'as vu ?! On a réussi !**

**Tu es en vie …**

**Tu la déjà dis sa …**

**Tu es en vie … **Zoro s'effondra en larmes, passant une main sur son visage, posant l'autre a terre comme pour ne pas s'effondrer. **»**

Sanji le regarda quelques instants, mais ne dis rien.

« -** J'ai cru que tu étais mort … Je t'ai vu mourrire ! … J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais … **

**Zoro …**

**ABRUTI ! Pourquoi t'as fais sa ?! Et si tu étais mort pour de bon hein ?!**

**Zoro … Arrete ...**

**Tu y a réfléchi à sa ?! T'ES VRAIMENT STUPIDE MA PAR- !**

**STOP J'AI DIS ! **Zoro se stoppa net en entendant Sanji.

…

**Evidement que j'y ais pas réfléchis …** Zoro s'apprêta et lui répondre mais Sanji s'avança vers lui et s'assit en tailleur, face au bretteur.** Mon corps … Enfin celui de la peluche … A bouger tout seul …**

**A parce que toi tu ne contrôle pas ton corps toi ?!** Zoro s'arretait progressivement de pleurer, mais ne pouvais contrôle les petites larmes coulants le long de ses joues.

**Oui … Je contrôle pas mon corps ... quand sa te concerne, je contrôle pas mon corps… **Dit Sanji gêner.

**Pardon ? …** Zoro le regarda surprit …

**M'oblige pas a me répéter …**

**Je vais me gêner tien … Répéte ? …**

**Nan …**

**Repete !**

**Nan …**

**Repete j'ai dis !**

**Et moi j'ai dis nan !**

… Zoro regardai Sanji contrarier. »

C'est alors que Sanji passa une main derière la nuque de Zoro et l'embrassa, avant de rompre le baiser et de baisser la tête, laissant ses cheveux cacher ses yeux.

Zoro passa une main sur ses lèvre et rougi instantanément.

**« -S-s-sa veux dire quoi sa ? !** Dit Zoro rouge tomate.

**M'oblige pas a le dire …**

**La je pense que t'ai obliger … Apres tout moi je l'ais déjà fait …**

**Tu pensais que je dormais ! **Dit Sanji rouge tomate en regardant Zoro.

**Je te l'ais quand même dis !**

… **C'est pas pareil …**

… **Je t'aime … **Sanji fut surprit en entendant Zoro lui dire si brusquement.

…

… **Et donc ? La c'est pareil non ? …**

… **NON …**

**ET EN QUOI ?**

**Je sais pas mais c'est pas pareil …**

… **Hhhan … **Zoro soupira et se leva, lasse de devoir pousser Sanji a lui dire ces simples mots.

**Tu va ou ? …**

**Je sais pas …**

**Pourquoi tu t'en va ? …**

**Parce que tu me soul …**

**Mais …**

**Mais ? …**

…

**Pff … **Zoro s'apprêtait à sortir.

**Je t'aime ! … **Le bretteur se retourna et regarda Sanji.

**Tu la dis ! **Dis Zoro un sourire aux lèvres.

**Ca va ! Pas besoin d'être fière ! …**

**Bah si … »**

Zoro s'avança vers Sanji, se baissa et l'embrassa. Sanji répondit au baiser.

Sanji se leva et sorti de la réserve suivit de près par Zoro, il alla sur le pont et il faillit pleurer de joie quand l'équipage lui sauta dessus pour lui reclamer a mangé.

**« - SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ON A FAIIIIIIIIM ! **Crierent-ils tous en cœur en se jetant sur lui. »

Sanji regarda Zoro . Et celui-ci lui sourit.

Le cuisinier fit donc a mangé pour l'équipage.

L'équipage partis se coucher juste après. Sanji avait insisté pour avoir le tour de garde de cette nuit. Le cuisinier s'activa donc a finir la vaisselle.

Sans qu'il ne l'entende le bretteur c'était glisse derrière lui. Zoro le serra par la taille.

Sanji sursauta légèrement mais ne dis rien.

Le bretteur l'embrassa dans le coup.

**« - Marimo … Je fais la vaisselle …**

**Oui et ?**

**Je vais être trempe si tu continu …**

**Raison de plus …**

**Pervers ... »**

Sanji délessa la vaisselle et s'essuya les mains.

**« - Bah nan t'arrête pas ! Je voulais te voir mouiller moi ! **Sanji se tourna face a Zoro et passa ses bras de chaque coter de son coup.

**Marimo … T'es un pervers …**

**Qui se ressemble s'assemble …**

**Je ne te permet pas …**

**Je me permet …**

**…** Sanji souri tendrement. »

Le cuisinier embrassa Zoro, celui-ci repondit tendrement. Il souleva alors Sanji et alla l'allonger sur la table de la cuisine.

Sanji entoura la taille de Zoro avec ses jambes et passa une main dans ses cheveux, approfondissant le baiser.

Le bretteur rompis le baiser et regarda Sanji, celui-ci le regardais d'un regard envieux, l'incitant a continué.

Zoro embrassa sanji dans le coup, descendant doucement vers le sexe de son amant et le déshabillant par la même occasion. Arriver au pantalon de Sanji, Zoro défit sa ceinture et enleva le bouton du pantalon de ce dernier, laissant ainsi place a son érection.

Il enleva entièrement le pantalon du cuisinier et caressa sa verge dresse par l'excitation.

**« Haa ! **Sanji ne put retenir un gémissement. »

Zoro pris le membre de son amant en bouche et entrepris de long va et viens de plus en plus rapide faisant ainsi gémir Sanji pour le plus grand plaisir de notre ami.

**« Zoro … Haaha ... »**

Le bretteur regardait Sanji. Décidément … Qu'est-qu'il était sexy …

Il mis ses doigts dans la bouche de celui-ci pour les humidifier, cessa de s'occuper de son membre et remonta vers le visage de celui-ci, deçu que Zoro ait arrêter.

« **- Je vais te préparer …**

**Ha … Hah … Ha …** Sanji hocha de la tête en guise de réponse et serra Zoro contre lui. »

Zoro dirigea ses doigts humides vers on horifice et y entra un doigt, murmurant des mots doux a Sanji pour le rassurer. Il fit de lent va et viens, quand Sanji semblait s'y être habituer il décida d'en rentrer un deuxième puis un troisième, c'est alors que Sanji se raidit, mais dit a Zoro de continuer. La douleur ressenti par Sanji disparu peu de temps après.

**« - Zoro … Haaha … Prend moi … »**

Zoro le regarda surprit mais ne se fit pas prier il n'enleve son pantalon et sorti sa verge durci par le plaisir, il pénétra doucement Sanji, voulant le préserver de la douleur, et commença de let va et viens.

Sanji laissa échapper quelques larmes, mais après quelques minutes il commença de lui même a bougé les reins.

Zoro sentant Sanji bouger il commença de rapide va et viens.

La douleur que le cuisinier avais ressenti auparavant avais laissais place au plaisir.

**« - Haahaahahaaha … Zoro … Haaha …**

**Haaha … Haahahaa …**

**C'est … Bon … Haaahaa ... »**

Zoro continu de plus belle.

Apres quelques minutes Zoro et Sanji se déversèrent tout les deux en même temps dans un long cris de jouissance.

« -** … Haa … Haa … Haa …**

**Haa … Haa ..**

**C'etait bon …**

**C'etait bon. »**

Ils se rhabillèrent et Zoro porta Sanji dans sa chambre (Vu qu'après sa je le vois pas marcher XD).

« **-Eh dis …** Dit Sanji.

**Oui ?**

**Je t'aime …**

**Haha ! Moi aussi** ! »


End file.
